Stop Caring About Me
by By the Light of Dawn
Summary: College AU. After Daniel's murder, Regina finds it hard to keep her head held high with all the vicious rumors about her going around the school. She tries to keep on a brave face and make Mary Margret's life miserable. Regina finds this is very hard to do when Robin transfers and tries to befriend her. Outlaw Queen. Snowing. Rumbelle.


Regina could hear the vicious whispering that followed her through the hallway of the Fine Arts building. Regina wasn't surprised. She heard this whispering in her dorm as well and the cafeteria. New traveled fast at Storybrooke University.

They were whispering about the murder of one of the kitchen staff. A young man named Daniel Marshall a.k.a Regina Mills' now dead boyfriend. Even though the police caught the killer, rumors still flew. Some people said that Regina got tired of him and hired a man to kill him. Other people said that Cora Mills, Regina's mother ordered the hit on Daniel because Regina had grown tired of him and her mother took that to meaning that she wanted Daniel dead.

Either way, people thought it was Regina's fault. That she was evil. The Evil Queen Bee, they called her. Only a few people still wanted to talk to her, let alone anything to do with her.

Regina held her head high, trying to pretend that she didn't care what anyone thought of her. In reality, all she wanted to do was go into a corner and cry. But as her mother had told her all those years ago, you should never show weakness.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts by Millicent "Maleficent" Rodgers linking her arm with Regina's arm.

"There you are, Regina," Maleficent greeted her cheerfully. "I've been looking for your everywhere. I even checked the library. Of course there was no one there but the librarian and that odd girl who always has her nose in a book."

"Why were you looking for me?" Regina asked curiously.

"The dean wants to speak with you," Maleficent told her. "I don't know what he wants but he made it very clear that he needs to see you right away. I hate how he acts like he owns this college."

Regina smirked. "Oh really, Mal? You weren't complaining when Mr. Gold took your side over Aurora Beattie even though it was clear that you did call her friend a dyke," she reminded Maleficent.

Maleficent sniffed haughtily. "That was different," she snapped. "Mulan deserved it and Beattie had no right to hit me."

Regina almost smiled but she frowned when she saw the teenage girl walking towards them, her arms full of books. As she came closer, Regina stuck out her foot, causing the other girl to trip, her books flew everywhere.

"Oh for heavens' sake, look where you're going, Blanchard," Regina scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Mary Margret said scathingly. "Forgive me for not seeing your foot as it tripped me."

"I didn't trip you. Did I, Maleficent?" Regina asked in mock outrage.

"Of course you didn't," Maleficent answered. "She just fell. She is a clumsy girl."

"Well she should watch where she's going," Regina said coldly. "She could fall down stairs next. We better go. Mr. Gold doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Mary Margret said nothing as she picked up her books. Regina kicked one of the books further away as they passed Mary Margret.

* * *

"What in the world, did you do to Regina for her to hate you so much?" David asked as he helped Mary Margret with the books.

"I don't know," Mary Margret lied. In reality, she did know why Regina hated her so much but she wasn't going to tell anyone. It was between Regina and she. "Hey David, Ruby and I were thinking of catching a movie this weekend."

"Sorry, I can't," David told her apologetically. "Kathryn and I have dinner plans." Mary Margret sighed. Kathryn was David's high school girlfriend. Mary Margret couldn't help but wonder what David saw in her.

"David, hurry up, we're going to be late for class," Kathryn called. David said goodbye before hurriedly running after his girlfriend. Mary Margret watched him go, with a sad look on her face.

"Mary Margret, you okay?" Ashley questioned as Ruby and she walked towards her.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like someone just kicked you," Ruby replied.

"Well Regina just tripped me," Mary Margret commented. Ruby and Ashley gave her a knowing look.

"That not what I meant and you know it," Ruby told her, shaking her head. "We can see that your longing looks at David. Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because he's dating someone," Mary Margret protested. "They've been dating for three years. That would be like if some girl asked out Sean when everyone knows that he's been dating Ashly for two years."

"Except Sean isn't crazy about some other girl like David is crazy about you," Ashley said firmly.

"David likes me?" Mary Margret repeated hopefully.

"Yes, he does. He told Sean that he would dump Kathryn for you in a heartbeat," Ashly explained. Mary Margret's eyes lit up.

"Then why doesn't he?" Ruby wondered.

"Because his dad is business partners with Kathryn's father," Ashley said with an exasperated sigh. She never had problems with Sean's father but Sean's dad and David's dad were brothers. And David's dad did not approve of Ashley.

* * *

Regina knocked on Mr. Gold's door. "Come in," Mr. Gold called. "Neal, stop that. Put those back!" Regina walked in to see Mr. Gold trying to stop his son from pulling items out of Mr. Gold's briefcase.

There was also a light brown haired teenager sitting in a chair. He gave Regina a charming smile when she came in. Regina just gave him a cold look in response before turning her focus on Mr. Gold.

"You called me, Mr. Gold," Regina reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I wanted to ask you to do me a favor," Mr. Gold told her, still focusing on his three year old son. "I need you to show Robin Johnson around the college grounds. Neal, don't throw things."

Regina's eyes widened. That's why he had called her here, to be a tour guide.

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other people in the welcoming committee, willing to show new students around," Regina protested.

"Unfortunately, the welcoming committee is quite short staffed. And as you are the president of the student council, I have no other choice but to ask you," Mr. Gold explained tiredly.

Before Regina could argue any further, Belle French came into the room. Ever since, Neal's mother had run off, Belle had been his part time baby sitter.

Neal looked delighted to see her and Mr. Gold looked relived.

"I'm sorry, I'm late, Mr. Gold. My class ran late," Belle said apologetically, scooping Neal up in her arms. "Why don't I take Neal to the park?"

"Good idea. I need to get some work done anyway," Mr. Gold told her in a gentle voice. Regina rolled her eyes. It was obvious that he was lusting after Belle. "Regina, I suggest you start by showing Robin the Fine Arts building."

"Very well," Regina said through gritted teeth.


End file.
